sailor_moonfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Petz
Petz ist ein Mitglied von Black Moon und die älteste der Ayakashi-Schwestern. Ihre Aufgabe ist es Chibiusa und den Silberkristall zu finden. Manga Nachdem ihre Schwestern Kouan und Berthier von den Sailor Kriegerinnen besiegt wurden bietet sich Petz Prince Demand an, um als nächste das Vorhaben von Black Moon zu verwirklichen sowie ihre Schwestern zu rächen. So leitet sie die Operation ein, die die Verbreitung eines Virus' über ganz Tokio vorsieht, welcher die Menschen töten soll, um sie anschließend durch Droiden zu ersetzen. Dadurch soll die Erde umgestaltet und zu einer Welt des "Black Moon" werden. Die Jagd auf den Silberkristall und Chibiusa könne im Anschluss daran in aller Ruhe erfolgen. Die Verbreitung des Virus erfolgt durch eine fliegende Untertasse, die einen Sturm über Tokio heraufziehen lässt. Es folgt eine starke Grippe-Epedemie, die viele der Bewohner Tokios betrifft. Die Menschen können jedoch nichts dagegen ausrichten, da sich herausstellt, dass es sich um eine vollkommen neue Virusart handelt. Während der Sturm immer stärker wird, stecken sich neben Naru Osaka und den Eltern von Usagi Tsukino auch die Sailor Kriegerin Makoto Kino mit dem Virus an und wird immer schwächer. Als sie vollkommen erschöpft in ihrer Wohnung liegt, erscheint einer von Petz' Droiden, der Makotos Gestalt angenommen hat und nun versucht sie zu töten, um anschließend ihren Platz einzunehmen. Makoto kann jedoch im letzten Moment Usagi und Minako Aino alarmieren und sich anschließend in Sailor Jupiter verwandeln. Sie schafft es, den Droiden zu vernichten, doch gegen Petz, welche nun aufgetaucht ist und Rache für ihre Schwestern schwört, vermag sie nichts auszurichten. Sailor Jupiter greift sie mit Flower Hurricane und Sparkling Wide Pressure an, aber die Kräfte , die Kräfte, die Petz aus ihrem aus dem diabolischen Schwarzkristall gefertigten Ohrring bezieht, sind weitaus stärker . Petz nimmt Sailor Jupiter in einem Tornado gefangen, wird jedoch von Sailor Moon vernichtet, welche just am Kampfplatz erschienen ist. Der Tod von Petz löst die Windhose jedoch nicht auf und Sailor Moon und Sailor Venus schaffen es nicht, Sailor Jupiter zu befreien und ihre Entführung durch Rubeus zu verhindern. Anime Kaltherzig, reizbar und hochmütig wie sie ist, empfindet sie große Abscheu gegenüber den Menschen und gelegentlich sogar gegenüber ihren eigenen Schwestern. Insbesondere mit Calaverite kommt es oft zu Streitigkeiten, da sie oft gemeinsam für eine Mission eingeteilt sind. Wie es jede der vier Schwestern über sich selbst denkt, ist auch Petzite der Auffassung, dass sie die beste der Schwestern sei und sie diejenige sein würde, die Chibiusa fände. Petzite drängt Rubeus dazu ihr den Auftrag zur Liquidierung der Sailor Kriegerinnen und Bestrafung der beiden Verräterinnen Kermesite und Berthierite zu übertragen, woraufhin Calaverite ebenfalls ihr Pflichtbewusstsein und ihre Loyalität beteuert und Rubeus darum bittet ihr ebenfalls eine entsprechende Direktive zu erteilen. Rubeus entschließt sich beiden die Order zur Vernichtung des Sailor Teams und der Verräterinnen zu erteilen und übergibt Petzite einen mächtigen magischen Stab. Petzite und Calaverite entführen zuerst Kermesite und Berthierite und nehmen sie als Geiseln. Nach Eintreffen des Sailor Teams kommt es zum Kampf zwischen den beiden Schwestern und den Sailor Kriegerinnen. Petzite scheint zunächst nicht besiegt werden zu können. Allerdings können ihre Angriffe von den Kriegerinnen abgewehrt werden. Als Rubeus erscheint, erfährt sie, dass es von Anfang an sein Plan war, die Sailor Kriegerinnen sowie die vier Schwestern zu töten, wenn sie sich alle an einem Ort befänden. Er aktiviert den Stab und es erscheint ein Schwarzes Loch, in das sie und alle anderen eingesaugt werden sollen. Petzite beginnt ihre vergangenen Taten zu bereuen und versucht, die Sailor Kriegerinnen und ihre Schwestern in einem selbstlosen Akt zu retten. Letztlich nimmt Petzite Sailor Moons Angebot von ihr geläutert zu werden an und wird so zu einer normalen menschlichen Frau. Petzite ist in Saphir verliebt. Attacke * Dark Thunder - Hierbei wird dem Gegner ein schwarzer Blitzsturm entgegen geschleudert. Die Attacke ist grob mit Sailor Jupiters Donnerschlag gleichzusetzen. Petzites Spezialangriff bleibt im der deutschen Synchronfassung ohne Namen. * Schwarze Macht - Mit einem besonderen Stab, den sie von Rubeus erhält, steigert sich die Kraft ihres Dark Thunders um ein Vielfaches. Musicals In den Musicals Tanjō! Ankoku no Princess Black Lady und seiner bearbeiteten Fassung wird Petz von Ai Ikegami and Shuusuke Yoda gespielt. Neben Saphir ist auch sie in der Lage, Droiden zu erschaffen, allerdings sind ihre jedenfalls nach ihrer Aussage nicht so perfekt wie diejenigen Saphirs. Petz ist sehr vital und hyperaktiv. Zudem ist sehr weinerlich und streitsüchtig und geht sehr oft Auseinandersetzungen mit ihren Schwestern und Esmeraude ein, die sie auch im Beisein Prince Demands austrägt. Ein romantisches Interesse an Saphir ist zu erkennen, das jedoch von diesem nicht erwidert wird. Als Duellpartnerin hat sich Petz das Mädchen, das eine große Stärke und den Donner in sich trägt, auserkoren. Um dieses Mädchen (Makoto Kino) als Sailor Senshi zu enttarnen, assistiert sie den Nemesismädchen Aaron und Manna als Backgroundtänzerin beim Neo Performance Wettbwerb, beziehungsweise hilft Calaveras dabei, ihre Wahrsageshow Miss Kara Vegas durchzuführen. Als Petz und ihre Schwestern Wiseman zum Crystal Palace begleiten, um ihn zu zerstören, werden die vier von den Outer Senshi getötet. Videospiele Petz kommt als Bossgegnerin im vierten Kapitel des Videospiels Sailor Moon: Another Story vor. Trivia * Petz ist nach dem Mineral Petzit benannt. * Petz ist der einzige weibliche Charakter in den Musicals, der unter anderem von einem Mann gespielt wurde. * In der US-amerikanischen Synchronfassung ist Petz ("Prizma") die zweitälteste Schwester. Einzelnachweise en:Petzpl:Petz Kategorie:Ayakashi-Schwestern